A day for Love
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Set after "Loss and Gain" Conner and Kira enjoy a nice day in the park with each other until they meet two past rangers


this a stand alone story after loss and gain just for fun

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love

It had been 4 months since Conner had destroyed Mesgoge after a three and a half fight which had been hell on Conner's body after he destroyed him they quickly got him checked on to see if there was any damage. There had been little damage to his body but the doctor told him not to do anything stressful for the next month or so and that also meant no school for a month as well which had been nice to have no school to worry about and he was also glad he didn't have to deal with his ex girlfriend but the finer point of the day was getting to spend time with Kira and that they both didn't mind at all.

Kira had been sitting on her bed when she had an ideal, so fishing her phone out of her pocket she called Conner up after three rings he answered.

"Hey Rockstar, what's up?" Conner asked over the phone.

"Hey Jock, I got this really good idea how about we go out for a picnic how does that sound." Kira asked.

"Sounds great to me." Conner said hearing Kira squeal over the phone.

"Great what time."

"How about 11?"

"That sounds fine." Kira said.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow Rockstar and I love you." Conner said.

"Love you too." Kira said before ending the phone call.

It was nine o'clock when Conner woke and got ready for his date with Kira he knew she would be by an hour earlier to pick him up. It was 9:50 when he saw Dr. O come to his house.

"Dr. O something wrong?" Conner asked at the sudden appearance of his teacher at his front door.

"No, I was wondering what you and Kira doing today." Tommy asked the former red ranger.

"Well we're going on a picnic, why?" Conner asked looking at the former black ranger.

"No I just thought I'd ask, I haven't heard anything from you so I thought I'd make sure you were ok." Was Tommy answer.

"Ok, Kira here gotta go later." Conner said grabbing his coat and locking his door then running over to Kira's car.

Kira sat driving make sure for the next month or two he was not driving so she thought she take them both to Turtle Cove where she found a nice park there to see things and to get out of Reefside. When she stopped the car Conner looked at the park and was in awe of it looking around until he heard Kira speak.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kira asked looking at Conner with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Not as beautiful as you." Conner said looking at her with a blush creeping onto his face.

"That's really sweet Jock. So how about I take you to the perfect spot?"

"Yeah let's go I wanna see more of the park." Conner said helping getting the blanket and food they had brought.

It was noon when Conner had fallen asleep with his head on Kira's lap when a golden retriever had come out of nowhere and started to lick Conner's face waking him, with Kira laughing at Conner.

"Easy boy." Conner said sitting up look up to see a man and a woman running up after the dog when the man spoke.

"Coca come here." The red clad figure told the dog who ran off happily to his owner.

"Sorry about that." The woman in white said as she looked at them both.

"That's fine." Kira said still laughing when a thought entered Conner's mind.

"I don't mean to pry but you two wouldn't happen to be a part of the Wild Force team would you?" Conner asked as they eyes widened.

"How did you know?" The man in red asked.

"Well we're power rangers too." Conner said looking at them both.

"Which team?" The woman in white asked.

"Dino Thunder." Came Kira's reply.

"What you mean the team where the red ranger single handedly beat the bad guy." The man in red asked looking at them both.

"Ummm…. Yeah and you've been talking to him." Kira said looking at the man wondering how he knew Conner had destroyed Mesgoge by himself.

"How'd you know?" Conner asked looking a bit sheepish.

"So you were the reason I couldn't sleep for three weeks without Cole freaking out." The woman said looking at Conner who was confused now.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Alyssa, don't start not now." Cole said looking at Alyssa.

"Sorry but I want to kill you because of that stunt of yours." Alyssa said looking at Conner when Kira stepped up and spoke.

"Conner after you disappeared for the three weeks I couldn't sleep because every time I did I would see you fighting Mesgoge all over the place and it must have been like that for Cole and maybe every red as well."

"Oh now that you say every red I'm sure Taylor would love to meet you." Alyssa said staring at Conner who still looked sheepish.

"So you mean every red saw what I was going though?" Conner asked.

"Well maybe not Dr. O, I mean he was a red once but he started out green." Kira said looking at Conner hoping that would help him relax and it did a little.

"You mean Tommy Oliver the rainbow ranger." Cole asked laughing at the last time he had seen Tommy.

"You know Dr. O?" Kira asked looking at Cole confused.

"A while back there was a red only mission that I was the newest red so they came and grabbed me from fighting ogres." Cole said looking up to see a somewhat angry Alyssa looking down at him.

"If I remember correctly you almost did something as stupid as Conner did and then did it again in the final fight against Master Org." Alyssa said looking at with Coca beside her.

"Hey I didn't disappear for three weeks like Conner did." Cole said looking sheepishly at an angry Alyssa.

"Oh look at the time Conner we need to head back, remember Dr. O invited us to dinner." Kira said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah you're right let's go; it was nice meeting you both." Conner said grabbing the blanket and what was rest of the food and left to go to Kira's car.

"Thank god we got away I thought she was going to kill me." Conner said getting in to the passenger's side.

"I know it looked like she was going to kill you Jock." Kira said looking at him and giving him a kiss to reassure him.

"Alright let's go to Dr. O's for dinner."

"What I thought you came up with that to get us out of there." He said looking at Kira who was driving.

"Great this is going to be fun." Conner said to himself.

An hour passed and by the time they reached Tommy's house they noticed a lot of cars out front of the house. Kira noticed Conner freeze when he saw a lot of woman in yellow and pink standing outside of his house.

"I am so dead." Conner said looking at the women staring at him with intend to kill him.

"Welcome Mr. McKnight." The Women said together, as Conner found his voice.

"Hi." He said lamely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you like the ending it came to me at the end of writing it.


End file.
